Save me
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Lily is being stalked! who helps protect her? lets take a wild guess
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1#  
  
  
  
Peter walked up the steps to his home and looked for his wife.  
  
"I am home!!"Peter yelled there was no answer no one was home.  
  
"Sweetheart?!" Peter called again he decided she must be at him mom's house doing something.  
  
Peter walked into the living room and checked the answering machine no messages.  
  
Peter decided to get a shower then go to his mom's for dinner.  
  
**~~Meanwhile~~**  
  
Kyle walked up the stairs to his house with the same plans Peter had.  
  
Kyle had had a long day of work so he was not looking forward to dinner.  
  
Donna was feeding her baby when Kyle got home.  
  
"You are late like always" she complained  
  
"And you are wining like always" Kyle said back  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Oh no if that is for me I am not here." Kyle said  
  
Donna nodded and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Donna said picking up the phone.  
  
"He is right here."Donna said handing Kyle the phone.  
  
'Donna I said I am not home" Kye protested.  
  
"its Heather" Donna said.  
  
Kyle took the phone from Donna.  
  
"Hi" Kyle said.  
  
"this is not Heather" Lily said.  
  
"Oh Crap.what did I do now?" Kyle said giving Donna a look that clearly said you are dead when I am done here.  
  
"Just checking to see if you were sure to lock the cabinet when you were done" Lily said  
  
"I am sure and I haft to go"Kyle said hanging up.  
  
"Donna what was up with that??"Kyle asked.  
  
"nothing nothing I thought it might be important that's all" Donna replied.  
  
Donna picked up her baby and went into the living room.  
  
Kyle got ready and went to Maxine's house.  
  
~~**Meanwhile**~~  
  
Maxine,Amy and Lauren cooked dinner the three of them in the kitchen was never good.  
  
"Lauren move this pan is hot" Amy yelled.  
  
"I smell somthething burning"Maxine said.  
  
"I am making salad there is no way I can move"Lauren said.  
  
"Grandma needs to save the chicken while it is still ok to eat"Amy yelled.  
  
Peter opened the door looked at the three gray women who were arguing.  
  
"I will come back later"Peter said.  
  
" Me too" Kyle said as he followed Peter.  
  
HEY HEY COME BACK!!" Amy yelled but they were already gone.  
  
Amy,Lauren and Maxine all stood looking in shock they had both left.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Across town at st michaels hospital Lily and the rest of the staff were in over their heads.  
  
"Dr Reddicker we haft to call Dr Mccarty in" a nurse said "We do not have enough staff"  
  
"Well make do with what you have till at least ten and if it is not slow by then I will call" Lily said back.  
  
"But Dr Reddicker..." another nusre started but was cut off.  
  
"No just do the best you can till ten" Lily repeated.  
  
The two nurses nodded and walked away.  
  
Lily knew she needed help but she refused to admit that to her staff.  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
  
Kyle was just sitting down with the family when his cellphone rang.  
  
"not again'Kyle sighed and answered his cell phone.  
  
"Now what?"Kyle asked.  
  
Everyone was surprised he would answer a phone like that and looked at him.  
  
"it is only Lily"Kyle said.  
  
"You haft to come in we are in over our heads here"Lily said.  
  
"how bad is it?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Why do you need to know?"  
  
"cause if it is real bad I do not want any part of it"Kyle said  
  
"BAD now just get in here"Lily said.  
  
Kyle was going to have a comeback but right after Lily said that the line went dead.  
  
"I haft to go "Kyle said standing up.  
  
Kyle went to work and when he got there Lily walked up handed him a chart and said hurry up then she walked away.  
  
Lily was right it was bad it was a five car pile up on one road and a police shootout all together there were at least seventy injured.  
  
"It is going to be a long night"Kyle sighed 


	2. Attack1

Chapter2#  
  
Kyle had finished with his third patient and was ready to go home.  
  
"Can I leave now??"Kyle asked"things are slow now please let me leave"  
  
"No we need you here"Lily said as she handed a patient a pen.  
  
"but this is a slow night"Kyle protested.  
  
"Ok look I have had a rough night so let me tell you straight leave now do not bother coming back ever"  
  
Kyle was shocked "Are you threatening me??" he asked  
  
"Does it sound like I am threatening you?"  
  
You can not threaten me to work"  
  
"yes I can and I did not threaten I warned you"  
  
Lily turned to face Kyle"I am calling the shots and I am very tired so back off"  
  
Lily walked past Kyle and he stood in shock.  
  
About an hour later Lily had cooled off and told Kyle to stay a bit longer and he could leave at 3:00am.  
  
At 2:30am. there was another car accident.  
  
Kyle was called into the operating room to perform emegency surgery on a young lady.  
  
Lily was working on the young lady with Kyle and the young girl died.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the dad?"Kyle asked.  
  
"No You can go home I will tell him"Lily said  
  
"It is never easy telling the family"Lily said as she walked away.  
  
Kyle went to get his coat when a nurse came in.  
  
"Dr Mccarty you are missing all the excitement!!"The nurse squealed.  
  
"what excitement??Did Lily start swearing and hitting the drink machine again??"  
  
"no"the nurse said"Some guy attacked Dr Reddicker for killing his daughter she has a black eye" the nurse said then she left.  
  
Kyle went out of lounge and saw Lily reading a paper and everything looked normal to him.  
  
"Hey Lily you will never guess some nurse said you were attacked"Kyle said.  
  
Lily turned around and Kyle saw it was true her cheek was red and was cut as well as her arm that was bleeding.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me Lily no one else does it is Dr Reddicker"Lily said turning back around.  
  
Kyle did not say anything back and that was unusual of him.  
  
"What??speak"Lily said in a sarcastic vioce.  
  
"I do not know what to say except.What the heck did you say to the man?"  
  
"What!?!"Lily barked now she was really mad"how dare you suggest I did something to deserve this"She yelled then she stormed off.  
  
Kyle felt bad for jumping at her like that but he never heard of a Doctor being attacked like that.  
  
Kyle went after Lily and found her in the supply room.  
  
"sorry"He said.  
  
"I should have left you tell the man"  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
Lily picked up some cotton and tried to stop the bleeding from her arm.  
  
"What did he cut you with?"kyle asked"That looks deep"  
  
"he threw a lamp at me"Lily said with out looking at Kyle.  
  
"You should get a second opinion on how deep and bad that is"Kyle said.  
  
"Like who?You?" Lily asked.  
  
"No I was going to say a nurse or another doctor"  
  
"I do not need another opinion I am fine"  
  
Lily stood up and put everything she used back on the shelf.  
  
"you should have went home by now.what are you doing here?" Lily asked  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were ok"Kyle said quietly.  
  
Lily looked up at Kyle in surprise and dropped the tape she was using on the floor.  
  
"why?do you want a raise?the answer is no"She said picking the tape up.  
  
"no but you are my boss do not tell me no one else asked if you were ok.Kyle said.  
  
Lily looked down at the floor"No no one did"she said softly then she turned around and walked away.  
  
Kyle wondered why Lily was acting so skitish around him lately.  
  
Kyle arrived at home at 4:00am. 


	3. In the darkness

Chapter 3#  
  
Lily went home at 5:00am she was tired and sore.  
  
Lily got a shower and ate breakfeast.  
  
When Lily went to go to bed the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"Lily answered her phone.  
  
"guess who"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Lily was a little freaked by her phone call but thought nothing of it.  
  
Once again Lily went to her bedroom.  
  
This time there was a knock on the door.  
  
Lily went to the door and opened it.  
  
No one was at her door but her drivers license was taped to her door and it was covered in blood red paint.  
  
Lily slammed her door shut and locked it then her power suddenly went out.  
  
Lily looked out her window her neighbors had power but not her.  
  
At first Lily was freaking out then she cooled down.  
  
Lily had no idea who to call as she sat in her bedroom holding her phone.  
  
Then she heard her door open someone had a key to her house.  
  
Lily shut her bedroom door and put a chair against it.  
  
Then Lily tried to call 911 but her phone was dead.  
  
Lily got her cellphone and called 911.  
  
Lily waited for the police in her bedroom.  
  
"Lily?"A vioce yelled.  
  
Lily knew the vioce it was Kyle.  
  
Lily moved the chair from the door and ran out to the living room.  
  
"Kyle go home he is here get out of here now!"Lily yelled running down the hall.  
  
"Who?"Kyle asked thinking Lily had went insane.  
  
"The man from...."Lily was cut short when the guy who had broke into her house grabbed her.  
  
Kyle listened for Lily but he could not here her.  
  
"Lily is this a joke?"Kyle asked.  
  
the man who had attacked Lily earlier had her captured in the hallway.  
  
"Is that guy a boyfriend?"the attacker asked.  
  
Lily shook her head no and tried to wiggle free to warn Kyle of the attacker.  
  
"Lily what the heck are you doing?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Are you ok?"Kyle asked.  
  
"ok tell that non-boyfriend to go home"the guy said"I will shoot of you BOTH instead of just you if you try to get help"  
  
Lily nodded she knew she could easily outrun the man but she also knew Kyle would not out run him and would be shot.  
  
"GO home!!Now!"Lily said appearing in the hallway.  
  
"What?Why?"Kyle asked confused.  
  
"Just do it and do not come back no matter what."  
  
"I just came to see if you were ok after the insident at the hospital"  
  
Lily leaned against the wall.  
  
"thats nice thank you now go home"Lily said.  
  
Lily knew she had to think fast befor her attacker got bored and waisted them both.  
  
"Kyle just go home" Lily said.  
  
Lily saw a vase sitting on the table next to her she picked it up.  
  
"do not ask why just.....RUN"Lily said as she spun around and hit her attacker with the vase.  
  
"ok lets go Now and FAST I mean real FAST"Lily said grabbing Kyle by the arm as she ran out the door.  
  
Lily and Kyle ran out onto the street.  
  
"Ok details.who was he ?what was he doing?and how long had he been there?"Kyle asked.  
  
Lily told Kyle her story and that she had tried to warn him but he would not leave.  
  
"I would not have left you up there even if I did know about the attacker"Kyle said.  
  
The police arrived and searched Lily's apartment.  
  
"there is no sign of the man who tried to attack you"an officer said.  
  
"Oh um ok. so now what?"Lily asked getting uneasy.how did that man get out and where was he now?  
  
"Well you can either go home with that boyfriend of yours"the officer said pionting at Kyle.  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend"Lily said.  
  
"Or you can have a police man stay with you all night"the officer finished.  
  
"She can come with me" a police officer said he had been watching Lily all night.  
  
"No someone can stay with me"Lily said.  
  
"I will" the police that had the hots for Lily piped in.  
  
Lily did not want to be with those wierdo police officers all night.  
  
"You can come with me if you want to"Kyle said.  
  
"No thats ok I am fine I am not sure you would be all that much better for watching me like some dumb teen with one thing on his mind I will take my chances with the cops'  
  
"Oh come on get over yourself.who says I think you are attractive?"Kyle asked.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle a little surprised and hurt he had said that but she trusted him more then those police men.  
  
"Ok"She sighed.  
  
"I am going with him"Lily said.  
  
"aaawww mmmaaannn"the cops all complained.  
  
"this is it "Kyle said turning on the light to his home.  
  
"it is not as nice as yours but it is safe"  
  
"it is fine" Lily said softly.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay I hope that Donna does not mind"Lily said.  
  
"No she will be cool with it she will like you she is just like you kind of wacky"  
  
"Was that an insult or a compliment?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"ok then" Lily said with a sigh. 


	4. Lily inturrupted

Chapter 4#  
  
Lily woke up and stumbled out to the kitchen.  
  
Lily's entire body ached from the two brutal attacks she had received yesterday.  
  
Lily had spent the night at Kyle's house and he had even given her his room so he could sleep by the door.  
  
Kyle was asleep on the couch he looked different then the way Lily normaly saw him.  
  
Lily went to work at 6:00am pretending nothing had happened.  
  
When Kyle woke up he went straight to his room to check on Lily and he was surprised she was gone.  
  
"What time does that chick get up?"Kyle wondered seeing it was only 9:00am.  
  
Kyle went to work and looked for Lily Kyle could not fine Lily anywhere.  
  
Lily had went home to her house.  
  
Kyle followed Lily and when he got there she was standing in her kitchen.  
  
Lily was standing with her back to the door with a knife.  
  
"Lily what the heck are you doing?"Kyle asked when Lily turned around and tried to stab him.  
  
Lily started to cry and dropped her knife on the floor.  
  
Kyle did not know how to react so he walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lily started crying more and almost collapsed to the floor.  
  
Kyle put his other arm around Lily to keep her from collapsing.  
  
Kyle sat Lily down on the couch and got her some water.  
  
"I thought I saw him"Lily said softly.  
  
"I thought you were trying to kill me"Kyle said.  
  
"I would not kill you on purpose"  
  
"Ok you are fine now so you know be grateful I am here"Kyle said trying to sound funny.  
  
"I know"Lily thought Kyle was serious.  
  
Lily started to cry again and Kyle put his arm around her shoulders again.  
  
"I am just so scared"Lily said.  
  
Kyle sat with Lily for the rest of the night on the couch holding her while she cried. 


	5. you are beautiful

Chapter 5#  
  
Later that night Lily was sitting on Kyle's couch with Donna reading to Donna's little girl.  
  
"Donna I am going out"Kyle said on his way to the door.  
  
Lily quit reading and glanced at Kyle.  
  
"Kyle you can not go out tonight"Donna said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"what if her attacker comes?"Donna said glancing at Lily.  
  
"Ok 1 her attacker has no idea she is here 2 look out the door and if man is standing with a weapon you call the police and do not let him in"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang Donna quickly stood up and grabbed her baby.  
  
Kyle answered the door.  
  
"Hi"Heather said leaning over to give Kyle a quick kiss.  
  
Lily did not know what to do and quickly stood up and walked over to look out the window.  
  
Heather glanced at Lily.  
  
"Dr Reddicker?'  
  
"Hi Heather I did not know you would be here I am visiting Donna my um....."Lily tried to think of what to say.  
  
"cousin"Donna finished for Lily.  
  
Kyle shook his head at Donna.  
  
"well do you want to come with us?"Heather asked.  
  
"NO"Kyle and Lily both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh come on the more the better"  
  
"No I am not good at clubs and stuff"  
  
Heather knew Lily would be awful company and bore Kyle to death at the club so she decided to use that in her own favor.  
  
Lily sighed "Ok let me get ready"  
  
Donna folowed Lily to the bedroom.  
  
"Let me help you get ready"  
  
"Oh yes please do I have nothing to wear"  
  
Lily changed into a pair of jeans a tee-shirt and a light jacket.  
  
About twenty minutes later they were at a club.  
  
Lily sat down at a table with Heather and Kyle.  
  
"Lets go dance Kyle"Heather said pulling Kyle out of his chair.  
  
Lily sat and watched Kyle dance with Heather it made her want to cry to think that less then six hours ago the same arms were wrapped around her while she cried.  
  
by 12:00am .Lily was ready to leave.  
  
"not till you dance"Kyle said.  
  
"I do not know how to dance"Lily said softly.  
  
"come on I will teach you then I will take you home"  
  
Lily sighed and took Kyle's hand.  
  
Lily tried to dance with Kyle but she was awful at it and kept stepping on his feet.  
  
By the second song Lily was better at dancing and was starting to enjoy herself.  
  
"told you I could teach you how to dance"  
  
"Yes and to think I thought it was my job to teach you"  
  
"You know I am sorry Heather forced you to come"  
  
"oh it was ok I am having fun I mean I hated the fact I had to get all dressed up and I stil look awful"  
  
"no you do not look awful you look great"  
  
Lily quit dancing when she heard Kyle's words and looked at him.  
  
"Um what I mean is you...."Kyle looked at Lily.  
  
"You are very beautiful"Kyle said quietly.  
  
Lily froze and stared at Kyle.  
  
"you are just saying that to make me feel better"  
  
"No I am serious I think you are beautiful"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle not knowing how to react.  
  
Then Heather came up.  
  
"I am ready to go home"Heather said.  
  
Lily slipped her hand out of Kyle's and looked away.  
  
Kyle decided to drop Heather off at her house then take Lily home and just stay home with her.  
  
When Kyle opened the door his apartment was a mess and Donna lay on the floor knocked out.  
  
Lily rushed over to Donna's side to check for a pulse.  
  
"she is alive"Lily said looking up at Kyle.  
  
Lily's next thought went to the baby.  
  
"Kyle the baby!!"  
  
"What?"Kyle asked kneeling down beside Donna.  
  
"The baby!!"Lily yelled again.  
  
Lily stood up and ran back the hall to Donna's little girl's room.  
  
"Please please be ok please no matter what do not hurt the baby" Lily prayed as she continued running down the hall.  
  
Lily pushed the door open the baby's crib was empty.  
  
"No"Lily yelled as she started to cry. her stalker had gone to far now.  
  
Kyle entered the room and looked around.  
  
"wonder who they are why they took the baby and what they wanted?"Kyle asked looking at Lily.  
  
"it was him I do not know and he wanted me"Lily said still crying.  
  
just then Lily's cellphone rang.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hi so you and that boyfriend got home to fine that baby gone?"  
  
"Please let her go take me instead you want me anyways just let the baby go"  
  
"Aww you are a good mom making that man raise his kid alone"  
  
Lily grabbed onto the door handle for fear of falling over.  
  
"Wait a second.do you think that is mine and Kyle's Baby?!!"  
  
"its not?"  
  
"No"  
  
"oh crap"  
  
Lily could hear the man swearing.  
  
"That chick I knocked out was not the babysitter?"  
  
"No that was the mom the dad is .M.I.A."  
  
"OK look I can see you all the time so do not go to the police if you do the kid is dead if you sit tight MAYBE just MAYBE I will have mercy on the baby"  
  
the line went dead as Lily stood in shock.  
  
"well"Kyle asked looking at Lily.  
  
Lily was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"he took the baby cause he well......"Lily was not sure how to say this.  
  
"Tell me I want to know!!"  
  
"He thought she was my kid and you were the dad"  
  
Kyle sat down on the chair by the bed.  
  
"Could could you repeat that??"Kyle asked.  
  
Lily turned and went out to where Donna lay on the floor.  
  
Lily put a cold cloth on Donna's head and fixed her cut where she had been hit.  
  
Lily and Kyle sat on the couch all night waiting for her attacker to call back.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up at 11:00pm to be surprised she had spent the night on the couch.  
  
Lily looked to her left and found no messages on her cell-phone.  
  
Then Lily glanced to her right and saw Kyle he was still asleep.  
  
Lily stood up and went to check on Donna.  
  
Lily was put another cold cloth on Donna's head.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Lily spun around to see Kyle standing in the doorway.  
  
"good morning she is still asleep"  
  
Lily stood up and walked over to the doorway to exit the room.  
  
"Look Lily about last night about what I said at the club"  
  
"People say alot of things when they are drunk"Lily said trying to pass Kyle.  
  
Kyle gently caught Lily by the arm.  
  
"No I was serious I was not drunk"  
  
Lily could hardly breathe.  
  
"I think you are beautiful"  
  
Kyle leaned closer to Lily"I am serious"  
  
Lily stood letting Kyle talk but she could barely hear him from her heart pounding so loud.  
  
"Kyle..I"Lily tried to talk.  
  
Kyle put his hand against her mouth.  
  
the entire house was silent.  
  
Just then a baby started to cry.  
  
Lily removed her arm from Kyle's grip and ran to the door.  
  
"Its her he brought her back!!"Lily yelled.  
  
Kyle sighed and leaned against a wall"thats good"he replied softly. 


	6. please do not leave me

Chapter 6#  
  
Donna woke up at 12:30am.  
  
When Donna woke up she went looking for Kyle.  
  
Donna saw her baby sitting on the couch and went over to see why she was sitting there.  
  
Donna's baby was awake sitting on Lily's lap and Lily was sleeping and leaning back against Kyle who was also alseep.  
  
Donna carefully lifted her baby from Lily's lap.  
  
Lily was not in a deep sleep and when she felt the baby being taken she sat up and caught Donna by the arm.  
  
"Sorry"Lily said when she realised it was Donna.  
  
"it is ok"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok. how are you and Kyle feeling?"  
  
"I am fine. why?"  
  
"Nohting it just took me by surprise to see the two of you sleeping together like that"  
  
"oh that?that was nothing I could not sleep and neither could he I guess we fell asleep during the movie"  
  
"You looked cute together like that"Donna said smiling.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes"its not what you think honestly"  
  
"maybe its not what you think"  
  
Lily looked over at Kyle "nah he is to smitten with Heather"  
  
At about 6:00pm Lily and Kyle were the only two at home.  
  
"where did Donna go?"Kyle asked  
  
"She took the baby for a walk"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Look Lily I haft to tell you something"  
  
"And I have something I need to tell you"  
  
"You see I......."  
  
Kyle was cut off by the doorbell ringing.  
  
Kyle answered the door.  
  
When Kyle had the door half open someone through all their wait against the door knocking Kyle down.  
  
Lily gasped and stood up.  
  
"did you miss me?"the man who had been stalking Lily stood in the doorway.  
  
"No"  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"Back off I am warning you"  
  
"you?you are warning me?"  
  
"What is that guy gonna beat me up?"the attacker gave Kyle a quick kick.  
  
"Stop it I have no idea what you want but you can have it if you leave me and everyone I know alone"  
  
"now where is the fun in that?"  
  
Lily backed up against the wall.  
  
"Lily he has had it"the attacker said pionting at Kyle.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle and knew the attacker was right.  
  
"right now you are alone so you do not have alot of options"  
  
"you just...stay away from me"  
  
Lily managed to back her way into the kitchen and against a counter.  
  
Lily's attacker came a little closer.  
  
when he was one inch away from Lily.  
  
Lily reached behind her and grabbed a knife from the counter.  
  
"back up or I swear I will stab you"  
  
Lily's attacker was shocked.  
  
"go ahead stab me I know you you could never kill someone"  
  
Lily slid the knife quickly across her attacker's arm leaving a cut about an inch deep.  
  
"I will tell you one more time back up"  
  
Lily's attacker backed away a few inches.  
  
"fine I am leaving"the attacker said backing towards the door.  
  
"but first let me leave you with something to remember me by.."  
  
Lily's attacker spun around and stabbed Kyle with his own pocket knife in the ribs.  
  
"NO"Lily dropped her knife and rushed over to Kyle's side.  
  
"I will be back next time I will kill you both"  
  
Lily rolled Kyle over onto his back.  
  
"are you ok? of course you are not ok and its my fault"Lily said starting to cry.  
  
"Nah its just a light scratch"Kyle said trying to laugh he knew it was bad and so did Lily.  
  
"OK I am going to call 911"Lily said standing up.  
  
"Kyle?Kyle?"  
  
Kyle was dead silent.  
  
Lily sat back down."say something do not go to sleep stay awake come on stay with me"  
  
Kyle started coughing it was getting hard for him to breathe real hard and he was coughing up blood.  
  
Lily decided to try and take care of him herself till the ambulance got there and in less then three minutes she knew he had been stabbed in the lung.  
  
"Kyle do not leave me I can not lose you besides that I would haft to be the one to tell Heather and she is scarier then my attacker please just hang on a little longer I do not want to lose you"  
  
Lily and Donna waited all night at the hospital for news.  
  
A Doctor came over to them"I am sorry the man with the stab wound has just died"  
  
Lily stood as silent as a statue.  
  
dead?Kyle was dead?the shock very slowly came across Lily then the truth hit her like a train.  
  
Everything went dark and Lily fainted. 


	7. the next thing she knew she was married

Capter7#  
  
Lily was very slowly coming awake at first the light above her head was bright but her eyes adjusted more and more to the light.  
  
Lily could feel somebody was holding her hand.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and was shocked to see Kyle was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed.  
  
Lily quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck giving him a hug.  
  
Lily did not know what to do laugh cry or talk so she sat silent hugging Kyle.  
  
Kyle did not know what to do either this was not the way Donna reacted so he put his arms around Lily.  
  
After a while Lily pulled away from Kyle.  
  
"they said you were dead.am I dead to?"  
  
"No it was all a mistake another stab victim died and our papers got messed up I am fine I was not stabbed in the lung like you suspected"  
  
"oh did the Doctor tell you how I ended up in the hospital?"  
  
"no he just said that my nice lady Doctor friend was admitted about three seconds after I was pronounced dead"  
  
"oh well you kow I was just taken by surprise"  
  
"are you ok? he did not hurt you did he?"  
  
"no just you"  
  
"oh good I was worried about you when I first woke up even though I was so heavily sedated and I could not remember who it was I was worried about I rememberred why"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle.  
  
"you were?you worried about me?"  
  
"yes"Kyle said softly.  
  
"um what I mena is Donna likes you and I was supposed to take care of you"  
  
"oh"Lily said dropping her head.  
  
"hey. whats wrong?"Kyle asked lifting Lily's head to look at her.  
  
"nothing"Lily said smiling."I am glad you are ok"  
  
Lily leaned back against the wall "when can WE go home?"  
  
"I need to stay at least three days and you need to stay at least two "  
  
"who will watch Donna?"  
  
"she is staying with a friend and will be fine"  
  
Later that night Kyle woke up and saw Lily's attacker walking down the hall.  
  
Kyle got up and ran to Lily's room when he got there her room was empty.  
  
Kyle was relieved and decided it was his imagination.  
  
Kyle walked over to where Lily was she was fine and asleep.  
  
Lily looked like a doll from a magazine when she was asleep.  
  
Kyle leaned over and gave Lily a soft light kiss on the forehead.  
  
To bad for Kyle his kiss woke Lily up.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing just checking on you go back to sleep"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep.  
  
luckily for Kyle Lily was higly drugged because she hit her head and so she thought nothing of him kissing her.  
  
Kyle went back to his room and went to sleep.  
  
Lily sat up in bed.  
  
"morning sleepy head"Her attacker said.  
  
"get out of here"  
  
Lily yelled for help but no one came.  
  
"I killed every last one of them and look outside"  
  
Lily glanced out her window at the streets that were blocked off and helicopters were everywhere.  
  
"I took the hospital hostage"  
  
"you can not do this"  
  
"who is going to stop me him?"her stalker pionted to Kyle who was in a corner in a chair.  
  
"Kyle do something"Lily looked closer at Kyle and realised he had been stabbed in the neck and was dead.  
  
Lily turned her head away and screamed.  
  
When Lily looked down she was in a wedding dress her stalker changed her to a wedding dress.  
  
"Ok now first you will marry me then you will marry him"her stalker said pionting to Kyle.  
  
"I will kill you first"  
  
"exactly so once they find both the men you married dead you will go to jail"  
  
Lily looked at her stalker in shock.  
  
"you are crazy"  
  
"I know"  
  
the next thing Lily knew she was married.  
  
"do you take this man?"the preacher asked.  
  
"NO NO NO I want that man not this one"Lily screamed pionting at Kyle.  
  
"then by the power invested in me"  
  
"NO NO NO I WANT KYLE!!DO YOU HERE ME?!?!?!"  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife"  
  
"NO I WANT TO MARRY KYLE"  
  
"NO NO NO!!!"Lily started to cry and scream and kick like a three year old deprived of candy.  
  
Lily could feel someone shaking her and realised it was a nightmare.  
  
"Lily wake up you are ok wake up"Kyle said shaking her she had already kicked him twice.  
  
Lily woke up still crying and Kyle sat down beside her.  
  
"what did you want?the nurse came and got me saying you were yelling for me"Kyle asked putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Oh I was dreaming you know people always do stuff when they dream"  
  
"do they always yell they want to marry someone like me whom they do not seem attracted to?"  
  
"sometimes"Lily said blushing.  
  
"ok then I am going back to bed"  
  
Lily nodded and smiled"thank you for coming at so late"  
  
Kyle nodded back"anytime as long as it as at least past 3:00am." 


	8. Explain these

Chapter 8#  
  
Lily was sent home two days later.  
  
Lily was sitting with Donna at Kyle's house when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"should we answer that?"Donna asked.  
  
Lily tilted her head to left and bit her lip "I do not know"  
  
Donna stood and slowly walked to the door.  
  
"Let me in" a vioce Lily did not know grumbled.  
  
"NO"Donna and Lily both yelled.  
  
then the latch turned on the door.  
  
"He has a key"Donna squealed.  
  
"of course I have a key I live here"Kyle said opening the door.  
  
Lily and Donna sighed.  
  
"did I scare you?"  
  
"YES"Lily and Donna both yelled agian.  
  
Donna and Lily both picked up a pillow and hit Kyle over the head with them.  
  
The next morning Lily was helping Donna make breakfeast when they could here a thumping niose.  
  
Lily walked back the hall and looked Kyle was trying to put sheets on the bed and was making a huge mess.  
  
"Um....Do you know those are inside out?"  
  
"Yes I meant to do that"  
  
"oh ok"  
  
Lily turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey wait!Do you think you could do better?"  
  
"well no I would not say that you were doing it ok"  
  
"Thats not good enough now I haft to pillow attack you"  
  
"whats the pillow attack?"  
  
"you do not want to know"Donna said coming up behind Lily.  
  
Kyle came over to where Donna and Lily were standing.  
  
"No I do not think I am going to like this"Lily said backing up.  
  
"I think you were doing fine and..."  
  
Lily was cut short when Kyle picked her up with one arm and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"STOP IT I DEMAND YOU SET ME FREE !WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?DONNA HELP ME"  
  
Kyle spun in circles till he was dizzy then tossed Lily onto the bed and wrapped the sheets around her like a sac.  
  
Donna came to Lily's rescue and soon found herself in the middle of a wrestling match.  
  
The three of them all wrestled and fought on the bed hitting each other with pillows and laughing till they were tired.  
  
The entire room was a mess and the three of them lay tired on the floor.  
  
They were suddenly jolted back to life when the smoke alarms went off.  
  
Lily,Donna and Kyle rushed out the kitchen to find it in flames smoke was billowing out of the pan that was once breakfeast.  
  
Lily ran and got water while Donna tried to get as much away from the flames as possible and Kyle carried the baby safetly out of the kitchen.  
  
When the fire was out everyone was dirty and the pan breakfeast was in was a gonner.  
  
Later that evening it was raining and Lily deicded to go get stuff from her house.  
  
"I will go with you we need to have a serious talk"Donna said.  
  
"um...ok but I am walking"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily and Donna walked to the subway halfway there Lily's attacker came out of an alley.  
  
"well well well if it is not a couple of ladies all alone"  
  
"You leave us or at least her alone"Lily said.  
  
"OH but babydoll I came to visit you in the hospital and it was ok"  
  
"When was this?"  
  
When I took these"Lily's attacker handed Lily two photos of her and Kyle at the hospital.  
  
In one photo Lily was hugging Kyle in the other he was kissing her forehead.  
  
"is this me and Kyle?and is he?He is he is kissing me!!"  
  
Donna looked at Lily in surprise.  
  
Lily shook her head "I had no idea that night he was in my room he was..."Lily was so shocked she could hardly speak.  
  
"Well anyways now I have the two of you alone"  
  
Lily's attacker grabbed her and Donna by the arms and tried to force them into an alley.  
  
Lily resisted even though Donna was so scared she just walked in a daze.  
  
Lily pulled away from her attacker and so did Donna it was really raining now and they were all soaked.  
  
Lily's attacker caught Lily by her hair and drug her while still holding Donna by the arm.  
  
Donna managed to bite the man and he left go of Lily and her.  
  
Now Lily's attacker was mad and he pushed Donna down.  
  
Then Lily's attacker grabbed Lily by the hair and threw her into a brick wall and to the ground causing her to hurt her back and ribs.  
  
Lily though breathless and in pain managed to stand and so did Donna.  
  
The attacker once again pushed Donna and walked towards Lily.  
  
Lily backed against a wall and her attacker kept coming.  
  
When the attacker was close enough Lily managed to swing her leg and kick him in the stomach and send him backwards into a puddle.  
  
"this is not over"the attacker said as he picked Donna and Lily up by the neck hanging them.  
  
After Lily and Donna both started gasping for air the attacker though them.  
  
Donna went backwards landing on cement.  
  
Lily went flying into a medal fence then fell to the ground the attacker came over to Lily and started to kick her.  
  
Lily laid motionless on the ground and her attacker looked at her.  
  
"Next time it will be worse after you heal a bit"the attacker said then he left.  
  
Lily hurt all over and she could not breathe.  
  
Donna rushed to Lily's side.  
  
"Lily?Lily?oh crap Lily!!"Donna got up and ran for help.  
  
A few minutes later Kyle and Donna returned Lily was in the same spot.  
  
Kyle gave Lily his jacket then picked her up and carried her to his house.  
  
The next day Lily woke up sore she tried to sit up but it hurt to bad.  
  
"Hi there"Donna said opening the door.  
  
"HI"  
  
"I just wanted to say...."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Thank you for trying to protect me from that evil man"Donna started to cry and threw her arms around Lily giving her a hug.  
  
Lily winced at the pain in her back and pulled away from Donna.  
  
"Oh Lily I am sorry I forgot"  
  
"it is ok"  
  
"I will let you rest"  
  
"ok"  
  
About an hour later Kyle came in.  
  
"Hi.DO you need anyhting?"  
  
"yes I do "Lily said mad at Kyle.  
  
"EXPLAIN THESE"Lily said thrusting the photos her attacker had taken onto the bed.  
  
"Well this one you hugged me and this one I.....I...."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT"  
  
"I was on drugs and you are so beautiful when you sleep you are lucky all I did was kiss you"  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT IT TO MEAN?"  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT IT TO MEAN ANYTHING?"  
  
"IF IT DID NOT MEAN SOMETHING YOU WOULD WAIT TILL YOU FEEL BETTER TO BRING IT UP!!"  
  
"WELL I...I"  
  
"HAH NOW THE SPOTLIGHT IS ON YOU YOU DO NOT LIKE IT AS MUCH"  
  
Kyle stormed out of the room leaving Lily alone.  
  
Kyle rounded the corner and bumped into Donna.  
  
"Exactly why did you kiss her?"  
  
"I do not know!!"  
  
Kyle stormed past Donna and sat down on the couch.  
  
Donna opened the door and was surprised Lily was crying.  
  
"Oh Lily darling he did not mean it"  
  
"No he is right he is always right and now I am not sure.Do I want that kiss to mean something?"  
  
"Lily look love is not perfect ok but I think I can tell love when I see it and trust me I see it in you"  
  
Lily looked at Donna with a weak smile.  
  
"Lily remember when I said I would go with you because I needed to talk to you?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Well maybe we should talk now it was about you and Kyle and the realashionship you have with each other"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I mean it is nothing bad or anything I love you like a sister Lily and I love kyle like a brother I do not want either of you to get hurt"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"well after last night I think maybe we should talk about this tomorrow"  
  
"OK but wait one question first"  
  
"Sure shoot"  
  
"last ngiht the last thing I thought about befor Kyle carried me home and I fell asleep was..."  
  
"yes"  
  
"Kyle I did not care about anyone else I just wanted to live to see him one more time..."  
  
"Lily I...."  
  
"No I did not think of you or my attacker just Kyle.Does that mean I am in love with him?"  
  
"NO it means you care for him I thought about my baby but it does not mean I am IN love with her"  
  
"OK thanks because I am not 100% sure I do love him infact sometimes I hate the thought of him but when he is taking care of me I just love him"  
  
"get some sleep we will talk later"Donna said closing the door.  
  
AT about 10:00pm Kyle came in.  
  
"HI"  
  
"HI"  
  
"I just want to say sorry I yelled and left"  
  
"I am sorry I just jumped at you like that"  
  
"OK"  
  
"OK"  
  
"how do you feel"  
  
"my one side hurts alot and so does everything else but my sied is the worst"  
  
"OK let me see if I can tell if anyhting is broken"  
  
"I am sorry.what did you say?"Lily asked clutching her blankets.  
  
"Kyle sighed just let me check to make sure you did not brake a rib"  
  
Lily was surprised and uncomfortable but sighed and nodded.  
  
Donna was walking to he Baby's room and glanced in at Lily.  
  
Donna was surprised Kyle was with her and was checking her back Lily was sitting laughing and so was Kyle.  
  
Donna slowly walked into her room.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"No not when you just lightly check it tickles"Lily said laughing  
  
"You are tickilish everywhere"  
  
"True"  
  
"Ok how about this?"  
  
Lily was laughing to hard to answer.  
  
Kyle shook his head and started laughing at her for being so tickilish. 


	9. Kyle's turn for terror

Chapter 9#  
  
Lily woke up at 9:00am.   
  
"I am going to be late for work!"Lily yelled.  
  
Lily tried to jump quickly out of bed but when she sat up her side hurt and she fell onto the floor.  
  
"I heard a thump and....."Kyle stopped short.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?"  
  
Lily looked up at Kyle and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry that was a stupid question"Kyle said helping Lily get back in bed.  
  
"You are not going to work till that stalker is arrested it is not safe for you to be outside"  
  
Lily nodded and sat up in bed"OK".  
  
"OK now I am not going to work today either .so what do you say we rent tapes then you me and Donna all watch tv all day?"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Ok I will be back"  
  
Kyle returned with the movies.  
  
"OK I got you the movie you asked for sleepless in seattle this is a very mushy movie"  
  
"I got Donna the movie she wanted the horse whisperer this is sad"  
  
"I got me the movie I wanted the ring it is scary but good"  
  
"I got snacks"Donna said coming in.  
  
"I got me"Lily said laughing.  
  
Everyone sat down on the bed to watch the movies.  
  
Lily and Donna both fell asleep half way though the movie lord of the rings that was on tnt.  
  
Kyle sighed and covered Lily and Donna up then turned off the tv and went to the living room.  
  
Kyle was reading when his phone rang.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"stay away form her she is quicksand"  
  
"what stay away from who and who is this"  
  
"Never mind Lily stay away from her"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because she is a walking time bomb till I kill her"  
  
"wait a second I..."  
  
"Just make sure she does not get any ideas like changing her name cause let me assure you I will find her"  
  
"Look you are insane"  
  
"Oh am I next time when her and Donna fall asleep during lord of the rings wake them up I like that movie"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Kyle suddennly got a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
"How the heck did he know that I...."  
  
"HE can see them"  
  
Kyle ran back the hall to where Lily and Donna were asleep.  
  
Kyle pulled every blind in the house.  
  
Kyle did not know he just made the stalker mad and when the stalker is not happy nobody is happy.  
  
"Lily Donna wake up"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Kyle??Why??what is wrong?"Lily asked.  
  
"he can see you"  
  
"what?"  
  
"thats why he has been a step a head of us this whole time he could see you and he has been watching us"  
  
"what are we going to do?"  
  
"I am not sure yet wake up Donna I will get a suitcase"  
  
Lily,Donna and Kyle packed everything they needed and Donna got her baby.  
  
They were heading towards the door when someone knocked.  
  
"Kyle..."Lily looked half sick as she stared at the door.  
  
Kyle rushed over and did every latch on the door .  
  
Donna,Lily and Kyle rushed to the fire escape and climbed onto it.  
  
Kyle went out first then Lily then Donna.  
  
They all started going down when the attacker came out of nowhere and once again got Lily by the hair.  
  
"Lily"Donna yelled when she turned and saw Lily was captured.  
  
"Shut up not a word or she goes over"The attacker said pushing Lily to the edge of the fire escape.  
  
"Let her go"Kyle said.  
  
"Nope I do not think I will"  
  
Lily looked around her attacker had a knife to her throat she could not run this time.  
  
Kyle got an idea and ran and pinned the attacker against the fire escape railing.  
  
"Donna Lily run"  
  
Lily and Donna ran leaving Kyle and the atatcker in a battle.  
  
Lily and Donna ran down an alley.  
  
Lily and Donna were resting against a brick wall.  
  
All of a sudden a hand clamped aroud Lily's mouth and jerked her backwards.  
  
Lily struggled but the person was strong and did not seem to care as he drug her back the alley. 


	10. I know where we can go

Chapter 10#  
  
Lily kept struggling as the person who held her so tight forced her back the alley.  
  
Lily managed to get free and turned around to see who had her.  
  
It was only Kyle.  
  
"What the?...."Lily yelled  
  
Lily was interrupted when Kyle put his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shhh"Kyle whispered.  
  
"what was up with that?"Lily asked in a low vioce.  
  
"Shh and nothing I just got a hold of you the best way I could so I could hide you"  
  
Kyle went and got Donna and they all went over to Kyle's car.  
  
Lily climbed in the passanger seat and Donna got in the back with her baby.  
  
"Where are we going?"Lily asked once Donna was asleep.  
  
"I have no idea the piont was just to get away"  
  
"I can not help it but think you Donna and the baby would be better off if I never came home with you"  
  
"No I am glad you came home with me and so is Donna"  
  
"I keep thinking of what he may have done to the baby"Lily said trying not to cry.  
  
"Look he did not hurt her she is fine"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Honest I am not going to let him get you"Kyle said putting his right hand on Lily's hand.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle with a faint smile.  
  
"I know where we can go"Lily suddenly said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"my house the last place he would think of looking"  
  
"I like the way you think"  
  
Kyle,Donna and Lily arrived at Lily's house.  
  
"Donna you and the baby can have my bed"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"second door on the left"  
  
"Where will you sleep?"  
  
"I am not sure yet probably either the guest room or couch"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Donna walked back the hall to Lily's room and went in.  
  
"OK where do you want to sleep?"Lily asked looking at Kyle.  
  
"Oh uh I will sleep on the couch"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yep good night"  
  
"Good night"Lily said walking backwards and bumping into the wall then tripping and falling into the hall wall.  
  
Lily went into the guest room and closed the door she leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
Kyle sat on the couch listening for any noise that may be the attacker. 


	11. picnic

Chapter 11#  
  
Lily woke up she could here Donna yelling outside her door.  
  
Lily opened the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kyle is gone!!"  
  
those three words Donna said woke Lily up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"ok do not panic and call 911"  
  
While Donna was calling 911 Kyle came back.  
  
"I am here"  
  
"Kyle thank goodness"Donna yelled running to give Kyle a hug.  
  
Lily was changing clothes and heard Donna yelling.  
  
"Donna what is wrong?!?!"Lily ran down the hall and stopped when she saw Kyle standing there.  
  
"HI"  
  
Lily walked over and smacked Kyle across the face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"leaving like that you could have left a note!"  
  
"Sorry I will not do it again"  
  
Lily sighed and tried to Kyle a guick hug but once she had her arms around him niether wanted to let the other go.  
  
"ooohhh it is getting hot in here I think I will go get some water"Donna said heading towards the fridge.  
  
After a while Lily realised what she was doing and turned red then she pulled away.  
  
"Um...what were....I mean...where were you?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you and Donna"  
  
Donna came over to stand by Lily.  
  
"I hired a babysitter/cop to sit with the baby while the three of us go dancing and then for a picnic"  
  
"Are you insane?"Lily asked.  
  
"No we all need to have fun and get our minds off the stalker"  
  
Lily sighed and looked at Donna who shrugged her shoulders"I will go change"  
  
Lily,Kyle and Donna sat down at a booth for about ten seconds.  
  
"want to dance?"a man asked Donna.  
  
"yeah sure"Donna said jumping out of her seat.  
  
Lily sat motionless pretending to find a fork very interesting.  
  
"DO you want to dance?"  
  
"No"  
  
"yeah come on"  
  
Kyle grabbed Lily by the wrist and lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
Donna saw Lily and Kyle come onto the dance floor.  
  
"I will be back'Donna said to the man she was dancing with.  
  
Donna made her way to the dj stand Donna placed a speacial slow dance.  
  
Lily stood motionless on the dance floor as Kyle put his arm around her waist and took her one hand in his.  
  
"Lily relax"Kyle said as he danced her around a bit.  
  
Lily relaxed a bit and prayed the next song would not be so fast.  
  
The next song was the one Donna requested and Kyle stepped closer to Lily.  
  
Lily tried her best to seem cool and condfident even though her heart felt like it was in her throat.  
  
Lily litesned to the music and watched her feet while her and Kyle danced.  
  
the song started with Enrigue iglesias singing hero.  
  
"would you dance?if i asked you to dance?would you run and never look back?would you cry if you saw me crying would you save my soul tonight?"  
  
"Would you tremble if I touched your lips would you laugh oh please tell me this now would you die for the one you love hold me in your arms tonight'  
  
"I can be your hero baby I will kiss away th pain"  
  
The music slowly faded in Lily's mind as Kyle stopped dancing.  
  
Kyle put his hand on her face and the her neck.  
  
Lily's heart began to pound as she realised Kyle was going to kiss her.  
  
Lily did not move or talk but her throat got suddenly dry.  
  
Kyle leaned close enough to Lily that if she moved even the slightest they would be kissing.  
  
Kyle stood waiting for Lily to make a move when she did not move at all Kyle dropped his head and stepped back.  
  
Lily remained still as Kyle stepped back she wondered at first why but then realised she was supposed to make a move but it was to late now.  
  
Kyle dropped Lily's hand and at first she felt like just grabbing him and kissing him but thought better of it.  
  
"Lets find Donna and go eat"Kyle said softly.  
  
Kyle went to Donna leaving Lily standing alone on the dance floor.  
  
Lily,Donna and Kyle arrived at the park and sat down to eat.  
  
"I saw you dancing"Donna said glancing at Lily.  
  
Lily did not say anything.  
  
Donna could sense the tension between Kyle and Lily and knew they needed to talk.  
  
"I think I will go to the restroom"Donna said.  
  
The minute Donna was gone Lily started to talk.  
  
"Um..at the club what were you trying to do?"  
  
"you know what I was trying to do"  
  
"Yes I do but I would like to know why"  
  
"I think you know why"  
  
"You are not making this conversation easy"  
  
"Ok I was going to kiss you because I like you and wanted to see how you would react"  
  
"OH"  
  
"I think I know how to get my answer now"  
  
"Nope I got my answer at the club and it was a slap in the face and a big fat no"  
  
Kyle stood up and stormed off leaving Lily alone.  
  
Lily started to cry then suddenly somebody caught her and put a cloth on her mouth and she went to sleep. 


	12. child proof locks

Chapter 12#  
  
Lily sat up her head hurt and she was dizzy.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Nowhere"  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Oh good now I have a name"  
  
Lily looked over and saw her stalker had her in the backseat of a car sitting in the park.  
  
Lily climbed over to the door and tried to get out but she could not get the door open.  
  
"Child proof locks and a speacail lock of my own"  
  
"yeah well no freaking child proof lock will keep me in here"  
  
Lily spun around and tried to kick the window out.  
  
"Stop that now"  
  
"No I am getting out of here"  
  
"No you are going to help me kill that boyfriend you have"  
  
"You will kill me befor you hurt Kyle or Donna"  
  
Lily managed to climb out of the car window and started to run back to where Kyle and Donna were.  
  
"Hey get back here"  
  
Lily ran and fell she rolled down a hill and fell on her face.  
  
Lily kept running till she saw Kyle and Donna then she slowed a little bit.  
  
"Hey Lily"Lily turned to see her stalker with a gun.  
  
"Do not think I will not shoot him"Her stalker pionted the gun at Kyle.  
  
"Get in the car"  
  
Lily looked from her stalker to Kyle and Donna then dropped her head and silently got in the car.  
  
"Good girl"  
  
"you like that guy that much you would come with me to spare him?"  
  
"No but this was never his battle it was mine and I should never have drug him into it if you have me he is free"  
  
"Who said I am not going to hurt him?"  
  
Lily put her head up  
  
"Please leave them both alone you have what you want"  
  
"No I want my daughter back and it is never going to happen so you will never see him again"  
  
Lily looked at the stalker sitting beside her what was he going to do to her the thought of it made her cry.  
  
"Lily do you honestly think he would risk his life for you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why would you save him?"  
  
Lily Dropped her head and stared at her hands.  
  
"OHH I see"  
  
Lily did not say a word but left a tear lightly fall to the floor.  
  
The car pulled into an empty wearhouse and Lily got out.  
  
"This is home for now"  
  
"Not that I do not love that skirt on you but here you can change"  
  
Lily took the jeans and tee shirt from her stalker.  
  
"the bathroom is that way"  
  
Lily stood in the bathroom looking at the cut on her face from when she fell down the hill.  
  
Lily noticed in the mirror there was an open window behind her.  
  
Using the bathtub as a stool Lily climbed out the window and dropped lightly to the ground.  
  
Lily walked quietly around the building looking for her kidnapper.  
  
No sign of the kidnapper Lily kept a sharp eye out for him.  
  
"You are a handful"her kidnapper said catching Lily by her hair with out warning. 


	13. you fell in love

Chapter 13#  
  
"Lily!!Lily where are you?"Kyle and Donna were searching everywhere for Lily.  
  
"Kyle I can not believe you left her alone like that"Donna yelled.  
  
"I thought she would be ok"  
  
"Hello she is being stalked and you left her out in the middle of a park alone"  
  
"I thought she would be ok for a few minutes"  
  
"aparently not"  
  
"Excuse me but at the time I did not care what happened to her"  
  
"Why?what happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Kyle wake up she is in love with you and all you can think about is you and how you feel"  
  
"Yeah well!!.....Excuse me.what did you say?"  
  
"you heard me Lily the girl YOU lost is in love with you"  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"because she told me some stuff and I can see it more day by day you two are attracted to one another"  
  
"Yeah well I can not help how Lily feels about me"  
  
"Oh face it you feel the same"  
  
Kyle was speechless.  
  
"I think we should call the cops"Kyle said heading back to the car.  
  
"Kyle stop being so darn bull headed one of these days Lily is not going to put up with you being this bull headed towards her and leave and I am too"  
  
"maybe I do not feel the same ok maybe I have no feelings what so ever for her"  
  
"Key word there MAYBE"  
  
Kyle knew he could not hold it in much longer he was in love with Lily but no one needed to know right now.  
  
"Donna I just can not discuss this now not after what I did"  
  
"Why?What did you do?"  
  
"I tried to kiss her she did not know how to react and I yelled and left now she is missing"  
  
"Oh I am sorry I thought never mind what I thought"  
  
"What?What did you think happened?"  
  
"I thought Lily told you she loved you"  
  
"No she never said that"  
  
"Oh well you know Sometimes even love needs help so I just had to tell you"  
  
"How did I get like this?how did the real world get this faded?"  
  
"Easy you fell in love" 


	14. Either way he will die

Chapter 14#  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!"Lily was screaming and kicking as her kidnapper led her to a room at the end of a hall.  
  
"Come on I do not want to hurt you"  
  
"LET GO"  
  
"Get in there"Lily's stalker pushed her into a room that was empty except a camera.  
  
"What are you doing?I...."  
  
Lily was cut short when her stalker hit her and knocked her down.  
  
Her attacker locked the door letting her alone on the floor.  
  
Kyle went to answer the doorbell at his house.  
  
on the door was Lily's picture she was on the floor bleeding from a head injury.  
  
Below the picture was a lock of long blonde hair it was as long as Lily's hair and was the same color.  
  
"what is he trying to prove? what is he saying?"Donna asked.  
  
"he is proving he has her alive and is saying catch me if you can"Kyle replied looking at Donna.  
  
"Well we haft to do something then"Donna said  
  
"Nope"Kyle said glancing at the picture"if we do she will probably die this is personal"  
  
Lily was starting to wake up she had been knocked out when her stalker hit her.  
  
She had no idea where he moved her to or why but she was in a different room it was his daughters and she was in the bed.  
  
"Morning"Her kidnapper said opening the door.  
  
"YOU SICK FREAK WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!"Lily asked throwing a clock at him.  
  
"nothing I did not hurt you I just put you in here since now you are my daughter"  
  
"No I will NEVER be anyhting to you"  
  
"Sure you will once you find out what I am doing to the one person you care about"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?!"  
  
"nothing yet I am just having fun with him although he was very upset to find that picture and hair on his door"  
  
"PICTURES?!?WHAT PICTURES?!?!"  
  
"the ones I took of you on the floor bleeding from the head"  
  
"YOU ARE AN INSANE FREAK AND I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD!"Lily said attacking her kidnapper.  
  
Lily's kidnapper caught her by the wrists and tossed her against the wall knocking pictures and everythign down.  
  
"LOOK RIGHT NOW I AM HOLDING THE STRINGS SO I SUGGEST YOU BEHAVE IF YOU WANT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE LEFT ALONE"  
  
Lily stood up and looked at her kidnapper "I will do as you say if you let Kyle and Donna live"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Donna answered the doorbell at her house.  
  
When Donna answered it once again Blonde hair and Lily's picture was taped to the door.  
  
Donna flipped the picture over and saw and address wrote on the back.  
  
"Kyle an address!! HE left an address"  
  
"Let me see that it is Lily's address"  
  
Lily arrived at her house with her kidnapper.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well you love that Kyle guy so I am finding out if he loves you"  
  
"when he comes here I am telling him either him or you will die then I will see what he says either way He will die he just does not know it"  
  
"No NO PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS"  
  
Lily's stalker locked the door.  
  
Kyle and Donna arrived at Lily's house.  
  
Lily was sitting in a chair and her stalker had a gun pionted at her.  
  
"Hello at last we meet I have Lily in here with me and I will let her go if...."  
  
"If what?"Kyle could not see what was going on inside just hear.  
  
"Well I have a gun I will shoot her or you you can pick will you die for her?because...."  
  
Lily's attacker was cut off when Lily knocked him down.  
  
Kyle and Donna could here two people struggling for a gun and screaming.  
  
"IF YOU COME IN I WILL SHOOT HER"  
  
Kyle and Donna kept listening and could tell someone had the gun and the fight was over.  
  
"Lily?"Kyle walked closer to the door.  
  
a floor board creeked under Kyle's feet and the attacker knew he had moved to the door.  
  
Kyle walked a step closer the he heard it a gunshot.  
  
Kyle looked at Donna "he heard me"  
  
there was silence in the room after the gunshot then a light thud whoever fell did not make that much noise.............. 


	15. the end?

Chapter15#  
  
Kyle stood outside the door please no please not her he prayed as he frantically tried to get inside.  
  
"Lily please answer me!"  
  
Kyle and Donna at last managed to kick the door in and get inside the sight horrified them  
  
"Lily?"Kyle could not believe his eyes.  
  
Lily stood holding the gun her stalker lay shot on the floor.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle her eyes said she was as scared as he was.  
  
"Ok it is ok now it is over"Kyle said softly moving towards Lily.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was going to shoot you I took the gun and we fought then it went off I thought I was dead at first but then I saw he was dead I had the gun"  
  
"OK just give the gun to me"Kyle said reaching to take the gun from Lily.  
  
Lily handed Kyle the gun and looked at her stalker it was over.  
  
"I was so scared"Lily said her emotions flooding her now as she tried not to cry.  
  
"I know it is ok now"  
  
Lily started to cry and Kyle went and put his arms around her.  
  
"I did not want him to die"  
  
"I know it is ok we will call the police everything will be ok"  
  
Donna stepped over to Lily.  
  
Lily left go of Kyle to hug Donna.  
  
"Lily I am sorry it ended like this"  
  
"So am I"  
  
The police arrived and removed the body.  
  
"Now what happens?"Lily asked Kyle and her were sitting on a car together with a police officer.  
  
"Well we will look for family and if we find some they might press charges but it is no a smart thing on their part"  
  
Lily nodded"If they press charges what happens?"  
  
"you will be charged with man slaughter"  
  
"Lily"Kyle took Lily's hand and led her into an ally.  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"ok"  
  
"I...do...you..."  
  
Lily looked at Kyle please say you love me Lily prayed.  
  
"You...You are lucky"Kyle said patting Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Oh....thank you"Lily dropped her head and walked away.  
  
Kyle stood in the ally I should have just told her he thought.  
  
"Kyle!did you tell her?"Donna asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because what if she does not love me back and that will burden her to much"  
  
"Ok whatever"  
  
Lily went up to her house it was a cold rainy night and she had a tough day of work.  
  
Lily looked around her empty apartment it was cold and dark and lonely.  
  
Lily got herself some tea and sat down looking out the window.  
  
Kyle sat at home with Donna watching tv and flipping like a maniac through the tv channels.  
  
"thats it stop doing this to yourself and go see her"Donna yelled when Kyle reached channel 110 for the nineth time.  
  
"what who?"  
  
"Do not give me this crap Kyle You know who"  
  
"Donna do not start she is probably at home happy as can be"  
  
"She is probably miserable like you"  
  
Kyle stood up you are right.  
  
Lily sat at home still staring out the window she could not tell if it was rain on the window or the tears in her eyes that made it hard to see.  
  
There was a knock on Lily's door.  
  
"Kyle!What is wrong?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Me?why?"  
  
"you are alone"  
  
Lily stood speechless in the doorway.  
  
"I should have told you along time ago I love you I have loved you since the minute I layed eyes on you"  
  
"I do not know what to say"Lily said breathlessly.  
  
"I just know what I want you to say"  
  
"I love you and I think I have loved you since the minute you walked into my office"  
  
"Well that helps alot"  
  
Lily smiled at Kyle he was hers now.  
  
"Lily I want to make something clear before we get into an intimate realashionship"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I intend to be with you for a long time so if you want a short term realashionship do not bother to talk to me"  
  
Lily leaned over towards Kyle and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Is that a good enough reply?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Lily moved to let Kyle inside.  
  
When Kyle came in he gave Lily a kiss for everyday he had wanted to kiss her he rolled it into this one kiss.  
  
Lily was not aware she had left her door open and a neighbor who was walking past hollared inside.  
  
"Shut the door Freako"the lady yelled.  
  
Lily broke off Kyle's kiss.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I close the door I have the nastiest neighbor in the world"  
  
Lily closed the door and went back over to where Kyle was standing.  
  
Lily Gave Kyle another kiss when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh man what is it tonight mostly no one even cares I am here I swear"  
  
"Just ignore it"  
  
Kyle gave Lily another kiss the person knocked again.  
  
"Oh wait they will not leave us alone till I answer"  
  
Lily answered the door"What?"  
  
"um..would...you...uh"It was a girl scout.  
  
"Ok tell you what take a 50 and keep the cookies I will pay you just go away"  
  
Lily shut the door again when she was heading back over to where Kyle was there was another knock.  
  
"I will get it this time"Kyle said as Lily groaned and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"uh....Is...Um..Lily here?"A man asked.  
  
"Yes I am here"Lily said sitting up.  
  
"Oh good"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a lawyer the man you shot here yesterday his family is pressing charges I am the lawyer they hired"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Kyle my boyfriend"  
  
"Oh good the one you stayed with?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"were you dating when you moved in with him?"  
  
"No I was his boss"  
  
"Oh I see well I will let you two alone"  
  
Kyle shut the door once the man left.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you made a mistake telling him you were my boss"  
  
"Oh crap you are right they might use that against me in court"  
  
"Maybe I should leave"  
  
"just stay and watch a movie we should talk a little bit anyhow"  
  
Kyle sighed and gave Lily a soft kiss.  
  
"If I stay I will not want to go home"  
  
Lily nodded and watched Kyle leave.  
  
"STUPID FREAKING LAWYERS"Lily said slamming her door.  
  
"STOP SLAMMING DOORS"the lady down the hall yelled.  
  
"oh shut up I am going to bed...ALONE"Lily yelled back. 


	16. do you swear?

Chapter16#  
  
"DO you swear to tell the the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help ye God?"  
  
"I do"Lily was in court and in the hot seat.  
  
"Miss Reddicker when did Mr Collins start stalking you?"  
  
"About three weeks ago"  
  
"Have you ever had this problem before?"  
  
"yes one other time but it was not this bad"  
  
"And where did you stay while being stalked"  
  
"At Dr Mccartys house"  
  
"Do you work with Dr Mccarty?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Are you his boss"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Did you start a realashionship with Dr Mccarty while at his house?"  
  
Lily dropped her head"Yes"  
  
"The last time you were stalked who did you stay with?"  
  
"Dr Mchiggins"  
  
"Did you also start a realashionship with him?"  
  
Lily could feel her heart beating wildly.  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Did Dr Mchiggins die defending you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you and Dr Mccarty date before you were stalked?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Did you like DrMccarty before you were stalked?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Did he have feelings for you?"  
  
"I am not sure"  
  
"Did you like Dr Mchiggens before you were stalked?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did he like you?"  
  
"Again I am not sure"  
  
"So do you always use a stalker as a step up to get men to fall for you?"  
  
Lily was speechless.  
  
"Honor I would like to state evidence A.Dr Reddicker and Dr Mccarty in a fiery kiss"  
  
"I was asleep"Lily yelled.  
  
"Honor here is another picture of Dr Reddicker with Dr Mchiggens kissing"  
  
The judge glanced at the pictures.  
  
"Dr Reddicker did you ever kiss Dr Mccarty while you were awake?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"So honor she could easily use the stalker storyline to get what she wants from doctors lower then her"  
  
"Dr Reddicker was Dr Mccarty at the house you live in last night?"  
  
"Yes he was"  
  
"No further questions"  
  
Lily dropped her head she never should have left Kyle open the door last night.  
  
"They are making a good case and killing us"Lily's lwayer growled.  
  
"I am sorry but I was supposed to tell the truth"  
  
"Well next time tell me stuff like what you just admitted"  
  
"OK sorry"  
  
"Now I think we should put Dr Mccarty on the stand"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kyle came running up to Lily and her lawyer.  
  
"Lily!! I have been looking everywhere for you"  
  
Kyle gave Lily a kiss but she pushed him away.  
  
"Not here they already are beating us"  
  
"OK ok"  
  
"Kyle can we put you on the stand?"  
  
"Yes you know I would do anything to keep you out of jail"  
  
Lily smiled"Thank you they are murdering us"  
  
Kyle had been sworn in and now his turn was up.  
  
"Dr Mccarty do you know Dr Reddicker?"  
  
"I think that is pretty easy to see"Kyle said.  
  
Lily groaned and put her head on the table of all the times for him to get smart.  
  
"Do you Love Dr Reddicker?"  
  
"yes of course I do"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"since the minute I first saw her"  
  
"First saw her or first saw the opportunity to assult her while she slept?"  
  
"No wait a second here I do not think I assulted her it was a kiss on the forehead"  
  
"That Miss Reddicker did not know about"  
  
"Well I admit she is a better kisser when she is awake but if she was awake I doubt she would care"  
  
"OK you did like her befor she just tossed herself at you witht the whole danzel in distress thing?"  
  
"Not as much but yes I liked her"  
  
"and did you spend the last night at her house?"  
  
"No"  
  
"how much romantic interractione have you and Miss Reddicker had?"  
  
"We kissed a few times that is it"  
  
"Have you ever spent the night together all night alone?"  
  
"yes once a baby was stolen and we fell asleep on the couch together"  
  
"So you never spent the night with her?"  
  
"Not in the way you mean"  
  
"When Dr Reddicker was being stalked did you ever see him attack her?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"When"  
  
"When he stabbed me in the side and when he had her cornered in her house and once he attacked me plus he threatened to shoot Lily"  
  
"Did you find physical evidence on Dr Reddicker that she had been attacked?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I suppose you found the evidence when the two of you were pursuing a physical realashioship?"  
  
"I told you I never slept with Lily"  
  
"We have pictures of you and Dr Reddicker in bed together and she does not have her shirt on"  
  
"Honor these pictures were found inside the home of Dr Reddickers victim"  
  
The judge looked at the pictures then handed them to Kyle.  
  
"Do you recognise these?"  
  
"yes that was when I was making sure she did not break anything from the previous attack she had recieved in an alley"  
  
"And she was laughing and you had your arms around her because?"  
  
"I have no idea why she was laughing and I was trying to keep her on the bed"  
  
"So you admit you held her on the bed against her will"  
  
"No but she was laughing so hard I was afraid she would fall off and get hurt worse"  
  
"Now I have a question for you mr lawyer"  
  
"Sure if you think it will help"  
  
"If Mr Collins was not stalking Lily why does he have pictures of her that she was unaware of?"  
  
"No further questions"  
  
Kyle looked at Lily who was smiling at him.  
  
I hope that coment helps Kyle thought to himself. 


	17. DanaAmanda lives

Chapter17#  
  
"that was brilliant no wonder I love you"Lily said as her and Kyle walked out of the courtroom.  
  
"thanks I hope it will help"  
  
"I am sure it will"  
  
"they are Very good at what they do"  
  
"yeah but good always beats evil"  
  
"Life is not one book you know"  
  
"I did not get that from a book...I got it from a movie"  
  
"Miss Reddicker wait a second!"Lily's lawyer came up to her and Kyle.  
  
"I have an idea on helping us win this case!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lily's lawyer handed her the picture of her and Kyle on the bed when he was checking her injuries.  
  
"wear this shirt tomorrow"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
A lady walked past Lily and Lily quit walking.  
  
"Whats wrong?"Kyle asked.  
  
"that was her"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mr collins little girl that died"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Kyle her body who claimed it?"  
  
"her boyfriend"  
  
"Oh my gosh no way"  
  
"yeah big deal Lily the girl on that table was dead"  
  
"what if the girl on that table was murdered so that Mr Collins daughter could be dead?"  
  
"that is possible I guess"  
  
"Kyle do you know what this means!?"  
  
"No"  
  
"She is alive she faked her own death then traded places with the body so we would think it was her that died"  
  
"Mr Higgens!!"  
  
Lily ran to her lwayer.  
  
"who is pressing charges against me?"  
  
"A miss Amanda Collins Mr Collins eldest Daughter"  
  
"Kyle he only had one girl named Dana if you add another a and and m you get Amanda"  
  
"Oh wow"  
  
"now what?"Lily asked Kyle  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"why would she do that?"  
  
"maybe he abused her or something"  
  
"he did not abuse her he loved her too much he kept her locked in her room I know he did the same to me"  
  
"She lives and now she is pressing charges against me for killing a man she hated" 


	18. MEDICATION?

Chater18#  
  
"Lily!!"  
  
Kyle stood outside Lily's house he had to get her attention.  
  
"LILY OPEN THE DOOR!!!"  
  
"Kyle what are you doing it is three in the morning"  
  
"I know"  
  
"are you drunk?"  
  
"no"  
  
"are you on drugs?"  
  
"no"  
  
"are you hurt?"  
  
"well its a long story but I need help"  
  
Kyle rolled up his sleeve he had been sliced open and it was deep his eyes were also red and irratated.  
  
"Kyle!That may have cut a major blood vessel!you need to go to the er!"  
  
"No I need help"  
  
"Yes proffesional"  
  
"thats why I came here"  
  
"What happened? you are slit from your elbow almost to your wrist it has got to be twelve inches long"  
  
"I thought I saw that Amanda girl outside you apartment and I....."  
  
"Whoa wait a second outside my apartment?"  
  
"yeah I thought to be safe I would stay in my car tonight"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Anyhow I thought I saw her it was not her and the lady I followed put pepper spray in my eyes and cut me"  
  
"Ok let me see that cut and sit down"Lily pointed to her couch.  
  
"The blood might stain the couch"  
  
"oh its ok I am moving in with this wonderful guy"  
  
"Kyle you need to go to the er"Lily said after looking at his arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well to start you have glass in that cut and your eyes I still haft to look at"  
  
"get it out"  
  
"Your eyes!?!"  
  
"No the glass"  
  
"Ok"Lily sighed.  
  
Lily got her tweezers and got a piece of glass she started to pull it out.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!"Kyle jerked his arm back.  
  
"See you need something for the pain at least an aleve"  
  
"NO I will be ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily tried again she almost had it.  
  
"STO...."Kyle was going to hollar but Lily leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Kyle was surprised she just leaned over and kissed him but he did not care.  
  
Lily pulled away and smiled she lifted the tweezers to reveal a long piece of glass.  
  
"Got it"Lily smiled.  
  
"How did you do that?I did not even feel it.how did you do that?"  
  
"AH the secrets of a woman doctor"Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok let me see you eyes"Lily said putting the glass in the trash can.  
  
Lily got ready to do Kyle's eyes.  
  
"you know doctor I think I need more of your pain medication"  
  
"Um...no I do not think you do"  
  
"Kyle your eyes are bad"  
  
"Yep told you and I think they are so bad I do need pain medication"  
  
Kyle leaned up to kiss Lily but she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Kyle I am serious it is bad"  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"well I can tell you this you need so much medication for your eyes I am gonna haft to get like ten girls in here cause one just will not do the trick"  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Can anybody fix it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure you can not fix it?"  
  
"I could but I need a staff and a very advanced hospital"  
  
"well try it"  
  
"Why are you so stuborn?"  
  
"I will not go to the er!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they will give me strong medication and I will get addicted!!"  
  
"so you would rather suffer?"  
  
"No I think your medication works fine"  
  
"Kyle I told you I can not kiss you that much in one night and that only works when I take you by surprise stop acting dumb!"  
  
"OK then call Donna and Heather"  
  
"KYLE!!"  
  
"I am kidding"  
  
"Wait that is a good idea I am calling Donna and Heather"Lily rushed to her kitchen phone.  
  
"WHAT?!?!NO LILY YOU....."Kyle tripped and fell.  
  
Lily helped Kyle back to the couch.  
  
"Lily no I love Donna but not in that way and do not get me started on how I feel about Heather"  
  
"Kyle relax I am doing eye surgery here but Donna can help and so can Heather" 


	19. is it a knife?

Chapter19#  
  
Kyle woke up the next day on Lily's couch.  
  
Lily heard Kyle hollar and woke up as well.  
  
"OOOWWW OUCH OWW"Kyle had just found out his cut was still sore.  
  
"Are you ok?"Lily asked walking into the living room.  
  
"No my arm what did I do?"  
  
"Well duh you showed up at three in the morning in total bad shape"  
  
"What was wrong wiht me?"  
  
"That cut and your eyes had pepper spray in them so bad they needed washed out"  
  
"When you say washed out you mean?"  
  
"Surgery basically needle water and alot of swearing well you passed out"  
  
"Oh how did you manage alone?"  
  
"Oh she was not alone I helped"Heather said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"What your kidding?"  
  
"No I'm not kidding ask Lily"  
  
"Lily!!"  
  
"Kyle I told you I was calling her"  
  
Kyle said something under his breath then sat down.  
  
"OH BABY I JUST WANTED TO HELP LILY YOU KNOW SHE IS JUST A DUMB BLONDE"  
  
Lily gritted her teeth and clenched her fist this chick was begging to be punched.  
  
"My poor baby boo boop boo woo woo"Heather coninued.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and glanced at Lily.  
  
"Heather I am not your baby ok its over"  
  
"WHAT!!!????!!!!I WILL BE BACK WITH A......BULLY"Heather stormed out.  
  
Lily turned slowly and began beating her head agianst the wall slowly.  
  
"Not now sweetie I have no idea how to plaster"Kyle said walking over to Lily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Let me check out your cut"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kyle sat down on the couch and Lily pulled up a box to face him.  
  
"I have been thinking and I think I should wait before moving in with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am just afraid maybe we are moving too fast"  
  
"Ok if you are sure"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"It's not something I did is it"  
  
"Oh no you have been wonderful to me and very patient"  
  
"Ok because If it is me I am sorry"  
  
"No its not you"Lily said giving Kyle a kiss.  
  
Kyle and Lily continued kissing until the doorbell rang.  
  
"That figures"Lily sighed.  
  
Lily stood up and walked over to her door.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"is there a man named Kyle here?!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I heard he broke my baby sister's heart"  
  
Lily stood trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"He did hurt me and he is right there"Heather got in front of the man and pionted at Kyle.  
  
The man came in and headed straight towards Kyle.  
  
"I'm going to kill you"The man said.  
  
"Ok look now lets all sit down and discuss this like adults"Lily said.  
  
"Lily look at the man I do not think he wants to talk"Kyle yelled  
  
"look sir I............"Kyle was not able to finish because the man shoved him.  
  
"hey...you ...."Lily started heading over to Kyle but Heather pushed her.  
  
Heather and Lily started to fight while Heather's brother beat up Kyle.  
  
After ten minutes Lily had Heather a mess and pinned to the floor.  
  
Kyle was a wreck bleeding from the mouth,nose,cheeks and arms.  
  
Kyle was bruised both eyes,arms,legs and head.  
  
The man who came with Heather looked fine.  
  
Lily got off of Heather and ran to Kyle.  
  
Lily put Kyle's head in her lap.  
  
"Do...n..not..worry...I..I..I got him right where I want him"Kyle nodded.  
  
The man who came with Heather went into the kitchen and reached in a drawer  
  
"Lil Lily whats he doing?"  
  
"I am not sure"  
  
The man lifted a sharp object.  
  
Kyle turned his head and closed his eyes.  
  
The man came and lifted his object fo chioce in the air.  
  
"Is it a knife?"Kyle asked panicked and still not looking.  
  
"No"Lily said scared.  
  
"Oh good"Kyle relaxed  
  
"It's a can opener"  
  
"OH MY!!!"Kyle tensed back up and got tight up against Lily.  
  
"I'm not reaady to die"Lily said taking Kyle's hand.  
  
"But I will for you"she continued.  
  
When the man with Heather brought the can opener down to stab Kyle Lily threw herself on top of Kyle.  
  
"Lily you are crazy"Kyle yelled when her heard her hollar in pain.  
  
Lily was stabbed in the shoulder but was not dead or anything.  
  
The man with Heather got ready to stab again.  
  
"Move!"The man barked.  
  
Lily bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
"FINE THEN DIE!!"  
  
Lily turned her head away to look Kyle in the eye.  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Why?"Kyle asked her.  
  
"I love you"she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
Lily braced herself for the pain of the can opener to hit her again.  
  
"NO!"Heather got in the way.  
  
"WHAT?!"The man barked.  
  
Lily glanced up to see what was going on.  
  
"Let them alone I love Kyle but he loves Lily and she loves him enough she was willing to die in a moments notice to save him"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"So she loves him that much then let them alone"  
  
Heather turned and looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
Lily smiled too.  
  
"They deserve to be together"Heather said nodding.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Heather and the man left Lily and Kyle on the floor.  
  
"Did you mean all that?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Protecting me like that it was not just an attempt to be a hero?"  
  
"No I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Lily could not resist and gave Kyle a kiss. 


	20. talking too much

Chapter20#  
  
Donna had come to visit Lily and saw the door was open.  
  
"Lily?"Donna pushed the door open more.  
  
Lily was on the couch asleep with Kyle.  
  
Kyle had his arms wrapped around Lily's waits and Lily had her arms around Kyle.  
  
Donna looked at Kyle she could tell right away something happenned to him.  
  
Lily looked like a doll with her hair down and resting peacefully.  
  
Donna was going to leave when Lily moved a little bit.  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Donna?"Lily said quietly trying not to wake up Kyle.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to go"Donna said.  
  
"no its ok I'll get you some tea"Lily said slipping from under the blanet and out of Kyle's arms.  
  
"Are you sure you look a bit worn out from what I would take as a fight"  
  
"yeah we are fine and what else would have caused his bruises besides a fight?"  
  
"Well sometimes even the quiet ones go wild"Donna said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes  
  
"Please I know what you think and I did not do that to him"  
  
"Oh its ok your secret is safe with me"Donna said with a wink.  
  
"No look I was stabbed"Lily turned around and showed Donna her shoulder.  
  
"Oh sorry I thought you two were having a party and things got rough I guess it was the oppossite"  
  
"Well it was a party for Heather and her brother"  
  
"Heather?"  
  
"Yeah she showed up today with a brother who beat Kyle up and me"  
  
"Tell me everything"  
  
Lily told Donna in detail what happened while they drank their tea.  
  
"Then we got off the floor and fell asleep on the couch"Lily finished.  
  
"wow you guys really took a beating"  
  
"Nah not that bad Kyle really got it though"  
  
"Well I gotta go I promised Amy not to be gone long"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lily closed her door and locked it then went over to the window.  
  
When Lily walked past the couch Kyle caught her by the waist sat up and spun her into his lap.  
  
Kyle gave Lily a kiss.  
  
"No no you got beat up and you were so sore you could not go with me to court to day remember"Lily said.  
  
"yeah I am feeling better"Kyle said giving her another kiss.  
  
"I bet"Lily said smiling she got off his lap and went over to the window.  
  
Kyle followed Lily to the window and gave her a kiss on the ear.  
  
"Kyle?"Lily turned around.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Give up"Lily walked past Kyle and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Come here"Lily said.  
  
Kyle ran quickyl over like a dog and sat down beside her.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"OK let me see those cuts"Lily said taking out a first aid kit.  
  
"nothing hurts as bad as my head"  
  
"Well it is cut really bad"  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Just bad"  
  
"OK when do I get to fix your shoulder cause if you hurt me I will you"  
  
"you don't"  
  
"Lily you were stabbed with a can opener"  
  
"so?"  
  
"well not having that bandaged is like playing with death itself"  
  
"Big deal"  
  
"Do you really want to die?"  
  
"No but if I am found guilty for man slautter they might kill me anyways"  
  
"its impossible for you to be found guilty"  
  
"No its not"  
  
"but you are innocent"  
  
"But they don't know that for sure Kyle either way my career is ruined"  
  
"So I think I can buy us a nice house with my job"  
  
"Just shut up and and quit moving your head"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"OH OWWW THAT HURTS WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Iodine now hold still"  
  
"OOWW"  
  
"OK look I have a question do you promise to always love me?"  
  
"yes and do you promise never to put that awful stuff on my face again?"  
  
"Yes I promise"Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"stop laughing it burns"  
  
"You talk to much"Lily said giving Kyle a kiss. 


	21. getting better

Chapter21#  
  
"Ok here we go again"Lily sighed as she walked up the court room steps.  
  
"you will do fine"Kyle said.  
  
"OK how do I look?"  
  
"ok I guess"  
  
"you guess?!?!?!"  
  
"at least I think so my eyes are still blurry"Kyle said blinking trying to see.  
  
"Never mind"Lily said with a smile.  
  
"I wish you could come in with me"  
  
"I will be right here when you come out"  
  
"I hate this my lawyer is weird he has me set up for a striptease"  
  
"WHAT WHY!?!?"  
  
"because he made me wear the shirt I had on when you checked me for buieses"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well he is trying to prove I had my shirt on and how is he going to prove that?"  
  
"Oh man now I really wish I could go with you"Kyle said.  
  
"I do not believe you said that"Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"We are about to start!"Lily's lawyer called.  
  
"OK I haft to go I will see you soon"  
  
"not soon enough"  
  
"oh you are so cute"Lily said giving Kyle a hug.  
  
"bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you"  
  
Lily stepped into the huge courtroom.  
  
"Get ready for this"Lily's lawyer said.  
  
"for what?"  
  
"they are going to eat us alive"  
  
"Oh thats comforting"Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate lying"  
  
"WHAT?!?!BUT YOU ARE A LAWYER!!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I am dead I am so dead they are going to burry me twice"Lily sighed.  
  
"Ok sit down"  
  
"why I need to stand for them to arrest me"  
  
"Haha now sit"Lily's lawyer barked.  
  
Lily sat down beside her lawyer.  
  
"OK look the plan is all here"Lily's lawyer said.  
  
Lily was looking at the paper and talking to her lawyer when she heard the doors open.  
  
Lily looked up to see the girl who was pressing charges against her.  
  
"The court is now in session"the judge yelled.  
  
"My first witness is Miss Reddicker"Lily's lawyer said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
here we go again Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Miss Reddicker is that the shirt you had on in this picture?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Miss Reddicker in previous discussion you said you and Dr.McCarty never had any physical realashionship did you lie?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Ok and did you say that you did have a shirt on in that picture?"  
  
"yes I did"  
  
"OK that shirt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"and did they say you had no shirt on?"Lily's lawyer pionted to the otehr people.  
  
"yes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"No more questions"  
  
"what?"  
  
"well everyone can see that the color of your shirt is the same as your skin so it is easy to see you were dressed"  
  
"Oh my goodness"Lily sighed under her breath she was suddenly getting a headache.  
  
"court will take a break"  
  
"What was that?"Lily asked her lawyer.  
  
"Trying to help"  
  
"yes but I am on murder charges not on charges for my realashionship with Kyle!"  
  
"I know but they will attack you at every angle"  
  
"They have not attacked on that level"  
  
"ok ok I'll take it down a notch"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"I'll see you here in about ten minutes"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hey beautiful"Kyle said coming up behind Lily.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"is something wrong?  
  
"My lawyer he seems to think it is illegal for me to be with you he was way out of line"  
  
"well it will get better I promise"  
  
"Thanks but do not make promises you can not keep"  
  
"ok"  
  
"maybe it will get better"  
  
"yes it will if you follow me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"please?"  
  
"Fine but I need to be back in court in like eight minutes"  
  
"OK that is all I need"  
  
"what is wrong?"  
  
Kyle took Lily by the hand and drug her down a hall way.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Ok this is not romantic but it will work"Kyle said pushing Lily into a closet.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"marry me?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"marry me"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"wow that was not the answer I expected but yes"  
  
"I mean really sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I don't know Kyle I am not sure I am ready"  
  
"please?"  
  
"I......."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Yes if you are sure then yes yes I will marry you"  
  
"oh good for a minute I was worried"  
  
Lily smiled and gave Kyle a kiss.  
  
Kyle suddenly pushed Lily away from him.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"do you think we could continue this in the hall?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I have trouble in enclosed spaces and I am having problems breathing"  
  
"ok"Lily laughed.  
  
"so do you think things will go better for you?"  
  
"they all ready have" 


	22. blood on Amanda's hands

Chapter22#  
  
Lily was at her apartment cooking dinner and Kyle was sitting watching tv.  
  
"Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"how much longer?"  
  
"about thirty minutes"  
  
"You know I've been thinking"  
  
"oh no thats never good"  
  
"If we are getting married we need a song"  
  
"So?"  
  
"so any ideas?"  
  
"Yeah I love Whitney housten"  
  
"singing?"  
  
"well duh "I will always love you" I love that song"  
  
"Ok if thats what you want"  
  
"great"  
  
"Do you by any chance want to practice dancing?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"great hang on a second I brought my favorite cd"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"ever see the movie ghost?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"the soundtrack"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
soon the singer started"Ooohhhh my love my darling I've hungered for your touch alone"  
  
Kyle had just taken Lily's hand when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Big surprise"Lily sighed walking to the door.  
  
Lily opened the door and was shocked to see Amanda.  
  
"what do you want?"Lily asked.  
  
"Just step back from the door and close it"Amanda said lifting a gun.  
  
"what are you doing?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Just do as I say"  
  
Lily did as she was told even though she was terrified.  
  
"Ok the jury was going to let you walk so I decided to come kill you"Amanda said.  
  
"WHAT?!!"Kyle and Lily both yelled.  
  
"you heard me"  
  
"Please do not shoot us"Lily said.  
  
"Just do as I say"  
  
"FINE!"Lily and Kyle both agreed.  
  
"OK everyone to the roof"  
  
Amanda led Lily and Kyle to the roof at gunpiont it was raining hard.  
  
"OK now...."Before she finished Amanda spun around and caught Lily by the neck putting the gun to her head.  
  
"now I want you over there"Amanda pionted the gun to spot for Kyle to stand at.  
  
"OK here is the plan I will shoot her then maybe you I'm not sure"  
  
"NO!!please don't shoot her"Kyle yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"please let me go"Lily begged.  
  
"No you killed my father"  
  
"He tried to shoot me I did not mean to"  
  
"I don't care all I know is he is dead and you are alive but not for long"  
  
"PLEASE LET ME GO!!"Lily kept screaming.  
  
"NO"  
  
Kyle stepped closer to Lily and Amanda.  
  
Then Kyle heard two gunshots and he looked in horror at the sight.  
  
"LILY!!NO!!!"  
  
Amanda had shot Lily in the stomach and then shot herself in the head.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Kyle I ....can't breathe"  
  
"OK its ok you will be fine"Kyle said taking Lily in his arms as if she was a small child.  
  
"No I wont"  
  
"don't say that you will be alright"  
  
"Kyle its over I'm not going to make it this time"  
  
"Lily please don't talk like that"  
  
Lily tried to sit up but Kyle gently pushed her back down.  
  
"stay still"  
  
"I'm not ready to die there is so much I never got to do"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Get married,have a few kids,tell my dad I forgive him for beating me"  
  
"You will do all of those I promise"  
  
"No I........I"Lily was coughing to bad to finish and was coughing up blood.  
  
Kyle tried to get a better look at Lily's injurie but she caught his hand and shook her head not to bother.  
  
"It will be ok"Kyle said brushing the hair from Lily's eyes.  
  
Kyle had called 911 but they were nowhere in sight.  
  
"what do I do Lily?"Kyle asked half crying.  
  
"live without me..........I love you"the last part was hard to hear from Lily get weak.  
  
"No you are not going to die"  
  
"yes I am"  
  
"No"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes I am"Lily said softly crying.  
  
"Please do not leave me"  
  
"I don't think that is up to.....me"Lily was coughing even worse.  
  
"I know but still please..don't...don't leave me"  
  
"I'm sorry if I ever caused you any....pain"Lily said coughing.  
  
"No never I love you"  
  
Lily smiled now to weak to speak.  
  
Lily once again tried to sit up and check her own wound but all that blood made her sick knowing it was hers.  
  
"its ok just sit back"  
  
"are you in pain?"  
  
"Not that bad its tolerable"  
  
"thats good"  
  
Lily made no response.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"LILY!! OH NO LILY!! WAKE UP COME ON LILY!!"Kyle shook Lily but she never moved.  
  
Kyle slowly and carefully eased Lily onto the roof and off his lap he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I would have died in you place"He said softly. 


	23. jumping

Chapter23#  
  
"And then she shot herself"Kyle finished telling a cop what happenned on the roof.  
  
"OK thank you sir and I am sorry for your loss"  
  
"me too"  
  
Lily had died however the cop said near the end she was so in shock she would not have been in pain.  
  
Kyle stood alone in the middle of the street in the pouring rain.  
  
Kyle decided to go home.  
  
"Hey I thought you were having dinner with Lily"Donna said.  
  
"I was"  
  
"Was?did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
"No"  
  
"what is wrong?"  
  
"she is dead"  
  
"what?"  
  
"that girl showed up shot Lily and then herself she died instantly Lily died in my arms"  
  
"No"  
  
"its true"  
  
"Oh no I'm so sorry poor Lily she was innocent"  
  
"Yes she was"  
  
"do you want to talk about it or something to eat?"  
  
"No but I am hungry"  
  
Kyle was in shock and never blinked or changed the tone of his vioce.  
  
"Sit"Donna instructed.  
  
Kyle slowly without a word sat in a chair.  
  
"Kyle I know you are in shock but sometimes its good to talk about a traumatic experience"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
Kyle never got a wink of sleep that night and woke up the next day to a knock on the door.  
  
Kyle answered and saw the paper he picked it up and read it.  
  
Obituary.  
  
Dr.Lily Reddicker of st.Michaels hospital has died.  
  
Dr.Reddicker was the head Dr. in e.r. and died last night.  
  
Dr.Reddicker sufferred from a gunshot wound to the stomach.  
  
Miss Reddicker was engaged to wed Dr.Kyle McCarty a co-worker.  
  
Dr.McCarty was there when Dr.Reddicker was shot and she died in his arms.  
  
Sources say Dr.Reddicker was being stalked last night her stalker shot her then turned the gun on herslef.  
  
Dr.Reddicker was born in new york was an only child and came from a poor family.  
  
Co-workers say they will miss her Dr.McCarty has made no comment.  
  
Lily Norah Reddicker.  
  
5-7-72 --- 10-14-03 she will be missed.  
  
Her funeral is next sunday two days after her death.  
  
Lily's picture was there and Kyle thought she never looked more beautiful  
  
Kyle read the paper twice still indisbelief she was dead he hoped when he woke up she would be with him and he would know it was a dream.  
  
"I had no idea her middle name was Norah"Kyle said as Donna came to the living room.  
  
"Oh Kyle I'm sorry"  
  
"Me too hey is it ok with you if I kidnapp the paper?"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
"thanks"Kyle walked back to his room taking the paper with him.  
  
Kyle turned on the radio to get his thoughts off Lily.  
  
on the radio came Lily's favorite song.  
  
"if I should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way"  
  
"and I will always love you"  
  
Kyle quickly turned the radion off but the song kept playing over and over again in his head.  
  
Kyle walked to Lily's house then onto her roof.  
  
The blood from where Lily had been shot and bled to death was still there.  
  
Kyle stood there in the same spot he had sat when he held her while she was dying.  
  
It started to rain and Kyle looked up at the sky.  
  
"Tears"Kyle said softly as the rain drops hit his face.  
  
How was he supposed to go on without his true love?  
  
Kyle stayed on the roof just thinking and talking to Lily like she was there with him.  
  
Donna was at home when the doorbell rang.  
  
"hello?"Donna opened the door and a cop was there.  
  
"Does a Dr.Kyle McCarty live here?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Are you Donna?"  
  
"I am"  
  
"I am sorry Dr.McCarty had died"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He jumped off a roof"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm sorry all that was on him was this envalope addressed to you"  
  
Donna took the envalope from the cop and he left.  
  
Donna was shaking but she opened the envalope.  
  
Inside was Lily's obituary and a note.  
  
Dear Donna  
  
Hi I am sorry to do this but if I can not live with her I don't want to live at all.  
  
Please get in the black box under my bed it has instructions for my funeral an will.  
  
I will miss you.  
  
Kyle 


	24. lonely girl

Chapter24#  
  
Lily sat up in bed screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
The minute LIly quit screaming she grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello??"asked a tired vioce.  
  
"Donna??"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Hey is Kyle there?"  
  
"Lily it's four in the morning"  
  
"I know but is he there?"  
  
"Hang on"  
  
"thank you"  
  
Lily waited for what seemed like hours before she heard his vioce.  
  
"Lil??is something wrong??"  
  
"No"  
  
"then why are you calling?"  
  
"I had the worst nightmare"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"I got shot and died and you jumped off a building and it was awful"  
  
"Ok do you want me to come over there??"  
  
"no I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure if you're scared I will come over"  
  
"No it's ok I just wanted to check on you"  
  
"Ok goodnight"  
  
"night.....and Kyle?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"if I die don't...don't do anything stupid"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Me too bye"  
  
Lily sighed and looked around her empty room.  
  
"bored bored bored bored bored"Lily sighed.  
  
Lily picked up a book and turned on the radio.  
  
The song on the radio soon made Lily fall asleep because it sounded so much like her.  
  
"I can remember the very first time I cried"  
  
"How I wiped my eyes and burried the pain inside"  
  
"good and bad that's passed didn't even take time to realise"  
  
"Staring at the cracks in the wall"  
  
"Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end"  
  
"Still I curl up tight under my bed"  
  
"Cause it's taking over my head all over again"  
  
"Do you even know who you are??"  
  
"I guess I'm trying to find"  
  
"A borrowed dream or superstar?"  
  
"I want to be a star"  
  
"Is life good to you or is it bad??"  
  
"I can't tell anymore"  
  
"Do you even know what you have??"  
  
"lying awake waching the sunlight"  
  
"how the birds will sing"  
  
"I count the rings around my eyes"  
  
"Constantly pushing the world I know aside"  
  
"I don't even feel the pain"  
  
"I don't really wanna try"  
  
"I'm looking for a way to become"  
  
"The dreamt up when I was 16"  
  
"Oh nothing Is ever enough"  
  
"Oh baby it ain't enough"  
  
"for what it may see"  
  
"Do you even know who you are??"  
  
"I'm still trying to find"  
  
"A borrowed dream or superstar??"  
  
"everybody wants to be"  
  
"Is life good to you is it bad??"  
  
"I can't tell anymore"  
  
"Do you even know what you have?"  
  
"No"  
  
"sorry girl tell a tale for me"  
  
"cause I'm wondering how you really feel"  
  
"I'm a lonely girl I'll tell a tale for you"  
  
"cause I'm trying to make all my dreams come true"  
  
"Do you even know who you are??"  
  
"oh yeah yeah"  
  
"A borrowed dream or superstar??"  
  
"Oh I wanted to be a superstar"  
  
Is life good to or is it bad??"  
  
"I can't I can't tell anymore"  
  
"Do you even know what you have"  
  
"I guess not I guess not"  
  
"DO you even know who you are??"  
  
"I'm trying to find"  
  
"A rising dream or falling star??"  
  
"I have all these dreams"  
  
"Is life good to or is it bad??"  
  
"I can't tell anymore"  
  
"DO you even know what you have??"  
  
"no no"  
  
( lonely girl)by pink 


	25. heres looking at you kid

Chapter25#  
  
Lily woke up and looked around her bedroom.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty"Kyle said opening Lily's bedroom door.  
  
"Kyle? how did you get in??"  
  
"you gave me a key remember?"  
  
"oh yeah but whay are you here?"  
  
"I made you breakfeast"  
  
"Oh no one has ever made me breakfeast in bed before"  
  
"Well I guess that I'll haft to make all the breakfeast in bed mornings you missed"  
  
"I guess you will"  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Burnt toast singed bacon raw eggs and very strong coffee"  
  
"what?"  
  
"yeah the toast and bacon caught on fire I didn't cook the egg to much coffee grounds"  
  
"oh that is ok it is the thought that counts"  
  
"No if you want I'll order out"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I'll go order you can change your clothes"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily changed into jeans and a shirt and walked into her living room.  
  
"so why did you want to make breakfeast?"  
  
"because I was worried after you called last night"  
  
"Oh I was ok"  
  
"is that why you called half crying"  
  
"I was not crying"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Lil..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"sweetie..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"I think....I think you should leave"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I think you should go away for awhile and we should not see each other till Amanda is caught"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because it's not safe"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts Lily this is for your own good you're going away"  
  
"Fine"  
  
About an hour later Lily and Kyle were at the airport.  
  
"I love you"Kyle said giving Lily a hug.  
  
Lily made no reply.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"How am I going to kiss you goodbye and still leave I might miss my plane if I try"  
  
"You're getting on that plane"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Kyle gave Lily a kiss.  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle half crying.  
  
"Heres looking at you kid"Kyle said with a smile.  
  
"attention flight 506 to New york is now bording"  
  
"I gotta go"  
  
Lily gave Kyle a quick hug then left.  
  
Kyle watched Lily leave glad she would be safe.  
  
everytime we say goodbye I die a little.  
  
everytime we say goodbye I wonder why a little.  
  
why the Gods above me who must be in the know think so little of me to allow you to go.  
  
everytime we say goodbye I die a little every single time we say goodbye I wonder why a little.  
  
"everytime we say goodbye" by "Ella Fitzgerald" 


	26. coming home

Author: I won nothing in this story except the plot and script.  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
Lily got in the elavator and pushed 3 she couldn't wait to surprise Kyle that she came home early.  
She knocked on his door and he opened it.  
"Lily Baby hey"he said using the door wya to hold himself up.  
"Kyle are.......you're high"  
"Yep"  
"You said you'd quit"  
"Well I changed my mind"he said rubbing his already bloodshot eyes.  
"But......"She was cut off when he kissed her.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!"She asked shoving him away from her.  
"nothing i love you"he said grabbing her and pinning her against the wall in a kiss.  
"STOP IT!!"She screamed once he pulled back.  
"no"he said leaning in again to which she quickly kneed him when he was on the floor she ran to the elavator.  
Right when she thought it couldn't get worse she heard it.  
"Kyle I....."Heather stopped talking when she saw Lily heading for the elavator.  
Kyle who was following Lily and Lily both turned around.  
"uh.......Lily I have no idea why she's here"Kyle said quickley.  
"I bet you don't.WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TO DRUNK TO REMEMBER WHY SHE'S HERE!?"  
"no nothing happened see I've had the flu so I look bad Heather was just leaving"  
"YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU AND I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE!!AND SHE'S A SLUT!"  
"Look I never said that and you can"  
"You never said it?? what about when you proposed normally that's what it means"  
"Lily.."  
"I'm truly in love with you the old you not this person"  
"Lily I'm sick honest"  
"Yeah you are"she said then she fled to the elavator she got in and he chased her the doors shut right when he got there.  
Once she realised she was safe she slid down the wall into a sitting position put her head on her knees and cried.  
  
R&R  
  
Next chapter will be longer.  
OK ShastenRothe your turn 


	27. My happy ending?

Chapter27#

Lily cried the whole time she drove home she was being stalked and the man she loved betrayed her.  
He loved her he said so it was a lie though all of it.  
Looking at the sparkling ring on her finger she she wiped her eyes trying to keep the tears back.

So much for my happy ending ooh ooh ohh ohh  
Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead was it something I did was it something you said  
Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead held up so high on such a breakable thread

Kyle stood still staring out his window.  
What had he done he scared her off again.  
Heather appeared behind him.  
"Kyle"  
"Heather you need to leave...now"  
She nodded and left silently.

You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be  
we were everything everything that I wanted we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it and all of our memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending so much for my happy ending

Lily reached her home she walked up the stpes opened the door and flopped on the couch letting more tears run down her cheeks.

You've got your dumb friends I know what they say they tell you I'm difficult but so are they but they don't know me Do they even know you all the things you hide from all the Stuff that you do  
You were all the things i thought I knew and I thought we could be  
You were everything everything that I wanted we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it and all of our memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretedning so much for my happy ending so much for my happy ending  
It's nice to know you were there thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one it's nice to know we had it all thanks for watching as I fall and letting me know we were done

Kyle was laying on his couch watching gone with the wind.  
He was just at the scene where some guy he didn't know was carrying Scarlette upstairs sighing he turned it off.

You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be  
you were everything everything that I wanted we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it and all of our memories so close to me just fade away all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending so much for my happy ending  
You were EVERYTHING EVERYTHING that I wanted we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it and all of our memories so close to em just fade away all this tiem you were pretedngin so much for ym happy ending so much for my happy ending  
OOh ooh so much for my happy ending ooh ooh so much for my happy ending

song is my happy ending by Avril Lavigne I don't own it she does and i don't know her. 


End file.
